Alone? Nah, Get Soul
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: Maka is missing only one thing while in a shower having some 'fun.' Calling for the missing thing earns her some aid in pushing her own buttons and all the love that comes with it! Soka lemon, my very first written lemon...so cute and fluffy.


Oh how quickly we grow. One day I'm so unwilling to read lemons and the next day I inadvertently read one! Next thing i know I'm writing one! This is my very first and what will probably be my only lemon for a while. I want to thank **raelynn gross **for betaing it, exposing me to lemons in the first place, and her encouragement that got me to place it here.

I don't own Soul Eater, but I finally got around to finishing the anime; it was awesome! Maka saving Soul was so awesome and adorable that I could have died!

* * *

><p><strong>Alone? Nah, Get Soul<strong>

Maka moaned, laying back against the wall of the tub. She sat in a warm bath, pressing her own buttons, something she didn't do so often but almost every girl has done at least once...right? At this rate, she didn't care. Someone was on her mind and he was pretty much the reason she was doing this.

"Ah...Soul..."

Maka was in her own little euphoric world, a world with one little flaw; Soul wasn't actually there at this point. It would be better if he was actually there to help her push these certain buttons. She wondered if he'd come to help her out. The divine thought caused Maka to jar her fingers up and she yelped.

"Soul!" she called.

Her fingers traveled to that little knot at the top. She moaned softly, sinking into the draining bath as Soul answered his 20 year old girlfriend.

"What?"

"Come here!"

She pressed, jerking at the sensation.

"Why?"

"Just come here!"

"No way, last time I came to you in the shower, you nearly killed me and I had a nosebleed from hell!"

"I won't kill you! Ah! Soul, please come here!"

Soul gave his shark toothed grin to himself at the recognizable 'ah!' in her sentence.

"Why?"

Maka flushed and jerked at another self-induced sensation.

"Soul, I just need you!"

"Tell me why sweetheart and maybe I'll show up."

"Soul-oh!"

Soul laughed heavily at the image forming in the scythe's mind at his meister's obviousness.

"Soul, please!" screamed Maka.

"Say why," he taunted.

"Ah! Soul-oh! Soul, you jerk!" Maka's voice rose octaves.

Soul couldn't stop laughing at his meister's dismay and her not-so-random noises.

"Damn you Soul! I'm wet and I want you to help me push my buttons!"

Soul quieted himself, surprised she had finally admitted it. He headed to the bathroom and entered. Laying on the bottom of a relatively empty tub was Maka, a ball of blushing nakedness as she played using one hand and covered her face with the other. Soul was already shirtless, as he had been since he'd gotten up, when he knelt down by the tub and lifted her upper body. She buried her blushing face deeper into her arm.

"Shy much?" Soul asked, half laughing.

"Shut...shut up."

She tightened her legs around her arm, suddenly afraid of any form of invasion. Soul lifted Maka out, laying her out on the bathroom rug. He nuzzled her collarbone, barely if at all making any contact with her skin.

"You're too cute like this, you know that?"

She lifted her arm slightly and loosened with a moan as he stroked a patch of skin behind her ear with his tongue.

"Nhh...ah...ah, Soul..."

He ran his fingers around her curves as she finally completely uncovered her face and Soul pressed his lips to hers. Legs still clamped shut, Maka untwisted and lay flat on her back, her tongue dancing with Soul's. He straddled her, but stayed elevated off of her body as he gazed down into her eyes.

"I think this is hilarious. You beg me to come in here and help you, but now you're closed up with shyness."

"Well then, I guess you'll have to try and open me back up," she purred.

"You have no freaking idea who you're messing with."

"Oh I do and I want it...but I really am shy about it too..." she admitted, red in the face still yet.

Soul grinned and ran kisses up the side of Maka's collarbone and neck, making her moan. His tongue stroked her ear rapidly and his fangs nibbled her earlobes .

"Nh...nhh...ohhhh...Soul..." she whimpered

He lifted her arm above her head and fondled a small yet amazingly sexy breast. As his tongue stroked a very hard nipple, Maka moaned. The tongue continued as he fondled the other breast, causing Maka to cry out in pleasure. Soul affectionately rubbed her thighs, moving down to run his tongue over one, moving ever closer to the area between them, the place guarded by a hand and pressure from her clasped legs. As he licked one, he danced his fingers up and down the other. Maka's legs loosened and she knew she was losing the battle, but she couldn't care less. Soul tickled the hand she had between her legs, startling Maka to where she jarred those fingers up into herself again.

"Ahh!" she yelped.

Soul laughed and pulled her soaking hand from her flooded depths. He ran his tongue over her fingers, causing her to giggle as he began cleaning them in the...most turning on way possible perhaps. She moved the hand up toward her face, drawing Soul up to where she ambushed his lips with hers, kissing him heatedly. As their tongues danced, it was the final straw in causing Maka's legs to open, laying Soul on her vertically, right between those legs of hers. He ran his hand down her side and thigh until he reached her nether regions again. Maka had already done a number on herself and Soul knew she didn't have far to go. Perhaps letting Mr. Happy stay out of this would be best for them both, especially since they both knew she wasn't ready for that part of the game yet.

"Weren't kidding when you said you were wet sweetheart."

He started rubbing slowly as he kissed her again. She broke it as she yelped into a rising cry that Soul found hot and he somehow enjoyed it. Soul rubbed harder and inserted fingers one by one, allowing his thumb to rub her while the other four digits of his magic hand rubbed her inner walls.

"Ah! Ah! Soul! Soul!"

Maka moved in time with his hand involuntarily but happily since she too knew she wasn't far from ecstasy filled euphoria. As she cried out, Soul started cleaning her hand with his tongue as he sped up his fingering to her sopping bundle of nerves. His hand was covered in her fluid wetness too, so he decided that perhaps it was time to switch jobs. Once he finished her hand, he gave her his and moved down. Shivers ran up Maka's heated skin as she realized what she was about to get. She began cleaning his fingers for him as he had done for her, but he was about to tear her focus to shreds. That initial stroke of his tongue to her outer lips sent a blissful howl from her throat. Spread with his thumbs and licked again shattered what was left of two things called focus and control. It was almost all over and she couldn't care less, it felt too great like this. She knew she wasn't ready for the other stage yet and that suited both perfectly well. She sat up to entangle her hands in his white hair as his tongue dragged her moaning, howling, and gasping self to that glorious finish that left her passed out in his arms. Proud of them both, Soul carried her into her room to place her form under her blankets. He left, but not before kissing her lips once more.

"I love you Maka, that should never be doubted."

With a small shred of consciousness, Soul got a response he didn't think she was awake for.

"It never was. I love you Soul."


End file.
